The invention relates to apparatus for hanging pictures and the like, and more particularly to apparatus for adjusting the location of pictures and the like.
Objects such as framed pictures are commonly hung on walls as decorations. The pictures are often hung on the walls using hooks mounted to the wall with screws or nails. The picture typically has a mechanism for catching on the hook such as a wire attached to vertical portions of the frame and extending horizontally across the back of the frame, or a bar or loop that can be fitted onto the hook.
The position of the picture can be adjusted in several ways. For example, locating the hook on the wall affects the position of the picture. The position of the wire, bar, or loop on the frame to catch on the hook will affect the position of the picture relative to the hook. The picture's position relative to the hook can also be adjusted by catching the hook with different portions of the wire or bar. This will affect whether the picture is level.
Aligning multiple pictures can be difficult. For example, it is often desirable to have pictures positioned with desired interrelationships, such as having their tops all in a common line. Other patterns are possible such as, multiple pictures with their tops staggered by a consistent amount from one picture to the next. Arranging several pictures can require many adjustments to the positions of one or more of the pictures. This may require, e.g., mounting hooks to the wall in several different places for a picture, adjusting the location a wire attached to a picture's frame, or adjusting which portion of a wire, bar, or loop catches a hook.